


Câlin

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Cette fic est basée sur l'originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Câlin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est basée sur l'originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Il y a beaucoup à observer quand une personne dort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Virgil faisait souvent, parce que la plupart du temps il préférait dormir ou se lever. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit quand il y avait déjà quelqu'un dedans.

Même si son compagnon n'était pas à proprement parler « dedans ». Il s'était simplement endormi dessus pendant que Virgil lui racontait une de ses aventures.

C'était amusant que Jean-Marie aime à ce point ses histoires. Virgil n'avait pas honte d'enjoliver son rôle dans certaines d'entre elles et JM le savait, il n'était pas dupe, pourtant il ne cessait d'en réclamer davantage.

Virgil n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qui le passionnait tant là-dedans. Il espérait que JM l'écoutait ainsi pour mieux le connaître.

Mais parfois, il aurait aimé que ce dernier parle aussi, afin d'être celui qui écoute. Parce que lui, il savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de le connaître.

Cependant, pour l'instant, il se contentait de ça. Ils étaient bien ensemble, ils étaient amis, tout en étant un petit peu plus, et toutefois il n'y avait pas encore de mot pour les définir.

Ce n'était rien de ce que Virgil avait connu. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux de différent, d'impalpable, mais pas d'élan de passion. Virgil n'avait jamais dis à JM qu'il l'aimait, pourtant ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Parfois JM laissait sa main glisser sur lui, sur son épaule ou son dos, et c'était électrique. Ils pouvaient alors se blottir l'un contre l'autre, ce qui était bien plus agréable qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec une belle inconnue.

Du point de vue de Virgil, de toute façon, il n'y avait personne de plus attirant que Jean-Marie, ce qui prouvait bien - d'après lui - qu'il n'était pas tout à fait objectif.

Il admirait donc ses traits pendant qu'il dormait, s'attendrissant à cause des mèches qui retombent sur ses yeux, à cause des taches de son qui couvrent une partie de son visage mais également ses bras.

A cause de ses doigts longs et fins, mais rugueux qu'il ne se lasse pas d'entrelacer avec les siens. Il adore ces mains. Il adore ses épaules, son cou, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son nez. Il adore ses jambes quand il court comme un dératé, ses avant-bras quand il remonte ses manches, ses cheveux quand il les noue en chignons pour ne pas les avoir dans la figure.

Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait et se passa la main sur le visage. Même endormi, Jean-Marie était capable d'emballer les battements de son cœur. Un véritable mystère.

Un petit éclat de bonheur.

Virgil se rapprocha et l'enlaça doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Virgil avait envie de l'embrasser mais il attendrait que JM soit conscient pour ça, parce que c'était encore meilleur lorsque celui-ci répondait à ses baisers avec ferveur. Électrique.

Il déposa néanmoins un bisou sur son front, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas complètement se retenir et qu'il espérait que JM ouvrirait les yeux.

Il le fit. Et Virgil resserra son étreinte en riant, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.


End file.
